Love Me Till The End
by HieiLover2004
Summary: Kurama has been injured. Can Hiei choose between his life in Makai and his life in Ningenkai? Or will fate choose it for him? KuramaxHiei YusukexKeiko KuwabaraxYukina Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm finally back! I'm really sorry about the original 'Becoming Mates' but it just wasn't coming out right. I lost my writing spirit for a while plus I've been working like crazy and life just got in the way. I've been playing around with a couple different ideas and this is the one I decided to start with.

Hopefully you guys will enjoy this story. Don't worry about this beginning, I had to start somewhere.

**Chapter One**

Hiei walked into Alaric and was immediately seen by Mukuro. He knew what she was going to say but he wasn't in the mood to hear about it right now.

"Hiei, you're neglecting your troops with all these trips to Ningenkai that you're taking." Mukuro scolded like he was a child.

Hiei grunted and walked passed her to head for his room. Mukuro did not want to be ignored however and stopped him. She reached and took a hold of his arm. Hiei flared his energy briefly and glared at her.

"I will not be ignored. You were gone for over a month Hiei! You better start explaining what you were doing or I'm not letting you leave here again." Mukuro glared back not fazed by the fact that Hiei flared his energy. She knew something happened while he was gone and she wanted to know what it was.

"Leave me alone woman! I was in the human world, that's all you need to know. Now leave me alone and let me get back to work." Hiei pulled his arm free and used his speed to flee to his room.

Hiei opened the door and slammed the door shut. With a flare of energy he set the wards around his door to keep everyone out. He stripped down naked and flopped down on his bed. He knew before he left that he shouldn't have gone. He knew that his sister didn't need him anymore.

However, he went back and seen them. He talked to them and realized that he was losing his place there. They talked about things that were happening but Hiei didn't feel right there. He didn't really understand much of what they were saying.

Then he had talked with Kurama. Pain gripped his heart when he thought about it. The pain was so great that Hiei got out of bed and flitted out the window. He headed to the spot that he had last talked to Kurama when he came to Makai.

It was a field that held many different kinds of Makai flowers. It was hidden in the western part of the Alaric forest. They had come across it one day when Kurama caught the scent of rare flowers that he hadn't seen in centuries. It was about a year ago after a meeting between Alaric and Gandura. They wanted some time alone to just talk without being interrupted.

The field was just as Hiei remembers it being. More pain gripped his heart as he thought about Kurama leaving him that day to return to his human mother. He had to go back to Kurama. He had to see him again. It didn't matter what Mukuro wanted him to do, it was a matter of what he had to do.

That night when Hiei didn't show back up to do his work Mukuro knew where he ran off too again. It made her mad to know that Hiei put his life in Ningenkai ahead of the one he had in Makai. She hoped that he got everything there sorted out quickly so he could come back where he belonged.

Yukina sat on the steps of the temple. She knew that Hiei would be coming back soon. Hearing a noise she looked behind her to see her husband, Kuwabara, coming out of the temple.

"Would you like some company my sweet?" Kuwabara asked with his usual goofy grin. He knew she was waiting for Hiei but it was getting late and he would not allow her to be unprotected.

"That would be lovely Kazuma, thank you." Yukina smiled at him. She was glad he was there; it made her feel much better. Yukina leaned against him and closed her eyes. Kuwabara put his arm around her and looked out to the forest.

"How is he doing?" Kuwabara asked softly after a moment. Yukina knew who he was talking about.

"There's nothing else I can do. That's why I'm waiting for Hiei." Yukina's voice was soft and sad.

They waited out there for another hour before Kuwabara heard a noise. Looking at his wife he noticed she had fallen asleep against him. Looking to where the noise came from he saw Hiei.

"Thanks for coming back. He's still where you left him. His condition is not changing." Kuwabara said quietly to not awaken Yukina. Hiei nodded and walked inside the temple.

Going to the room Kurama always stayed in he quietly slid back the door and stepped inside. Closing the door silently behind him he stared at Kurama's face. The first emotion he felt was the pain, just like he had in Alaric. Then he felt the anger.

He was angry for not being there to protect Kurama. Angry that Kurama had called out for help and there was no one around. Hiei was angry that he put his job ahead of his friends. Now he could lose his best friend and it was his entire fault.

Kurama laid on a futon in a guest room. He was pale and his breathing shallow. Yukina had healed all his injuries but he lost a lot of blood and energy. They would take turns supplementing energy. They could only give him small doses at a time; too much at once and it could destroy his human body.

Hiei walked over and knelt next to Kurama. Slowly he held out his hand and placed it on Kurama's cheek. He could tell that he was colder than normal and so Hiei slowly raised his energy. Even if it was only to help a little he had to do something.

Two months ago Kurama had taken a trip to Makai to check in at Gandura. Though he was no longer one of Yomi's advisors he still went to see how he was doing and to help with anything Yomi needed.

**Flashback**

_Yomi was in an afternoon meeting so Kurama decided to go for a walk. It was a beautiful day and there was no reason not to enjoy the little time he had left here. He planned on leaving in the morning so his human mother wouldn't worry as to where he was._

_Seeing no harm in staying in his human form he headed out the back gate to the forest. It was early afternoon so it was still light out and there weren't many demons around. The smell of fresh flowers had him turning heading east away from the forest. Once out of the forest Kurama looked around and realized he was far from the Gandura Castle. _

_Smelling the flowers once again Kurama ignored the fact that he was so far from Gandura and raced after the smell. Small houses started appearing every fifty feet or so and Kurama slowed to a walk. He recognized the style of the houses and knew that he went too far._

_These houses belonged to a tribe of bandits that wreaked havoc all across Makai. They made multiple tribes in different regions and they always kept them well stocked. Knowing this they didn't like outsiders of any kind._

_Hoping they would ignore him, Kurama tried to get away without being seen. A couple of them spotted him and attacked. Prepared for the attack Kurama dodged the attack by leaping into the air. He reached into his hair for his rose whip. _

_The bandits stopped their attack momentarily and looked at each other. A larger, more bulker demon walked up to the bandits. "Why do you hesitate? Kill him! Outsiders who find our camp die!"_

_The bandit who started the attacked pointed to Kurama. "Sir, that creature is not a normal human. If that is truly the weapon known as Rose Whip then that _human_ is Yoko Kurama."_

_Kurama knew he had been discovered and looked around for an escape. There were more and more bandits crowding around wanting to be one who took down the great Yoko Kurama. The leader saw him looking around for an escape._

"_Kill him! Do so and you'll all be rewarded!" The leader yelled pointing at Kurama. His tribe would become legendary if they were able to kill Yoko Kurama. Even if it did cost some of his men it was well worth the risk._

_Kurama's only options was to run, however, the only way to run was away from Gandura. If he kept running he would eventually end up in Tourin but it could take hours to get there. As he began to run red hair turned silver as Yoko came out. He was able to run much faster in this form and if he were to be injured the demon could handle it better than the human._

_Yoko tried to slow the bandits with the plant life around him, even pulling out a few seeds from his hair. Some of the bandits were killed while others were simply entangled. A few managed to get close enough and the attacked his legs hoping to slow him down._

_Every time he felt a slash on his legs Yoko would falter just a bit. His blood made the grass around him red but he continued to run. It would still be at least an hour or more to even reach one of his dens. This is why he avoided this place when he was Yoko. _

_It was almost two hours later when he could smell fresh water and knew his den was nearby. There were still some bandits after him but most were called back by their leader. The Yoko was badly beaten. After attacking his legs the aimed for his arms so he couldn't pull more seeds from his hair. Then they had shot poison arrows into his back, one even catching his in the neck._

_He didn't know how he was still standing. Feeling himself start to fade he lost all his power to hold his form and transformed back into Shuichi. His human form was not injured and he hoped he could at least make it to the den._

_Though he wasn't injured physically, he could still feel the strain from Yoko's injuries. That could only mean that Yoko was near death so Kurama picked up his pace. As he neared the den one of the bandits dropped down from the trees and tackled him to the ground._

"_I know Master said to kill you but I like to play. Do you like to play?" He sneered showing his long teeth. Kurama started to struggle but he couldn't seem to get anywhere. The bandit got mad with Kurama struggling and pushed on his ribs._

Two of Yusuke's guards found Kurama about an hour later. Obviously he had been toyed with to the edge of death. They brought him back to Tourin and had the healers there stop the bleeding and heal what wounds they could.

Yusuke then got a hold of Koenma for a safe transportation into the human world where Yukina could help him. Once he was settled in the temple and Yukina finished healing his injuries Yusuke went to get Hiei.

For two months they've cared for their friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to Shiori's and told her that Kurama had been injured and that he was in a coma. She came to visit him as often as she could but it was hard for her to see her son laying there alive but unaware.

With one last look at Kurama, Hiei made himself comfortable on the window ledge and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this story decided to change direction on me while I was writing but it still all fits in with the ideas that I have. I'm not sure at this point how long the story will be but I'm nowhere close to being done. This chapter actually came out a page and a half longer than expected; hopefully I can make the other chapters this long too.

Oh, and I realized that my line breakers weren't working so I opted out for '**XXXX**' instead.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Hiei awoke at the crack of dawn. Looking over at Kurama he could see the lines on his cheek were his friends tried to clean him up. Hopping down from the window Hiei went to the connecting bathroom.

Two months lying in bed was a long time to go without a proper bath. Running the water into the tub Hiei made sure the temperature was just warm enough for Kurama. Returning to the room Hiei could tell that no one else was awake yet. Kneeling beside Kurama he pulled he sheet back about an inch.

Curious as to why he could see bandages on Kurama he finished removing the sheet. Carefully Hiei began removing the bandages.

He shuddered when he could still see the marks from where some of the deepest wounds were. That could only mean that Kurama was much closer to death then Hiei thought.

Unable to look any longer Hiei got up to check the water in the tub. That was the first time he really got a look at the damage done to Kurama. Thinking of the marks made Hiei move to the small cabinet in the bathroom. Opening one side he looked at the contents hoping there was something he could use.

Seeing nothing but first aid items he almost gave up. Two small bottles caught his eye however. They were special healing oils Kurama made. He always kept some with him so it was no surprised to really see them. With the bottles in hard Hiei turned for the tub Hiei poured a half a bottle of each into the water and waited a moment.

Seeing the water start turning a yellow tint he knew the oils were working. Turning off the water he reached for two towels on the stand by the tub and looked to make sure everything was set.

There was shampoo and soap and clean washcloths by the tub. Checking the water temperature one last time Hiei stood.

Knowing he should probably get some help Hiei walked straight over to Kurama and knelt to pick him up.

Seeing the marks on Kurama's again once more Hiei was glad that he found the bottles to help treat them. Surprised at how light Kurama felt as he picked him up Hiei slowly moved towards the bathroom.

Leaving the door open Hiei went to place Kurama in the tub. Using one of the towels he grabbed Hiei used it to place Kurama against. As he supported him Hiei couldn't resist the urge to touch Kurama's hair.

"Hiei are you in here?" He heard Yukina call from in the bedroom. Pulling his hand away from Kurama's hair Hiei turned to the open bathroom door. Yukina stood there watching him.

'Oh, there you are. I was just coming to see how Kurama was doing. A bath is an excellent idea. Just call if you need any help." Yukina left as quickly as she came.

Blushing Hiei focused back on Kurama. Grabbing the washcloth and soap he proceeded to wash Kurama. Once Kurama was washed Hiei pulled the plug and watched as the water drained.

As Kurama's body was exposed to the air Hiei raised his energy to keep Kurama warm. Hiei stood up and grabbed the shower head out of its stand. Letting it hang down into the tub Hiei took the other towel and put it over the edge of the tub.

Lifting Kurama from the tub Hiei set him on the edge of the tub with his feet outside the tub. As he reached to turn the water back on Hiei found himself leaning into Kurama. Showing a small amount of weakness Hiei closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Hey there buddy need a hand?" Yusuke asked from the bathroom doorway. Surprised at the sudden voice Hiei jerked back with a gasp letting go of Kurama. Yusuke rushed forward and grabbed Kurama's arm before he fell into the tub.

"What the hell do you want?" Hiei glared angry that he was caught off guard so easily. Hiei helped Yusuke sit Kurama back up on the edge of the tub. Yusuke understood the fire demons anger; what made it funny to Yusuke, however, was that he understood it better than Hiei did himself.

Looking at Kurama there was a pause that lasted for only a moment. "Yukina said that you were bathing Kurama and I thought you could use some help." Grunting Hiei made no real comment but Yusuke knew he was grateful.

Turning on the water Hiei grabbed the shower head to test the water. When it was warm enough Yusuke tipped Kurama back so his hair hung into the tub. As the warm water wet Kurama's hair he let out a small moan. Hiei and Yusuke both looked to Kurama and were surprised to see a painful look on his face.

Hiei moved the shower head off his hair and he relaxed. Thinking the water might be too warm Hiei cooled it off and tried again. It happened again. Wondering what was wrong Hiei gentle massaged Kurama's scalp. Hiei found the problem.

There were a couple bumps of what felt like dried blood. "I can feel some dried blood. There must still be some cuts underneath if he's moaning." Hiei looked at Yusuke before looking at Kurama. They were both thinking the same thing; Kurama's body must have shut down healing and all. He was only alive by some miracle.

As Yusuke held Kurama, Hiei moved the shower head back over Kurama's hair. With a whispered, "I'm sorry Fox" Hiei started to clean off the dried blood. Yusuke was amazed as to how much was coming off. He could feel Hiei healing the wounds as he worked.

After making sure there were no more cuts Hiei reached for the shampoo and poured a generous amount into his hand. As he worked it into Kurama's hair he was amazed at how soft it was. Wishing that Kurama could really feel his hands Hiei started to get angry again.

As the smell of lavender and jasmine assaulted his senses he realized that along with the anger he always felt a painful pull on his heart. This was the same pain he had when thinking about Kurama in Makai the day before.

Not sure what it all meant he reached for the shower head to rinse Kurama's hair. The whole time Yusuke watched Hiei realizing that he was struggling with his new found feelings. Once he was done Hiei shut the water off and grabbed another towel to dry Kurama's hair.

Yusuke kept a hold of Kurama and helped Hiei move him back into the bedroom. Seeing the futon Hiei looked at Yusuke. "We should change the cover before laying him back on there."

Hiei took Kurama as Yusuke laid out a temporary place to lay Kurama. Hiei took this time to look over Kurama's body and was glad to see the oils were working and the marks were fading. Within a couple hours they should disappear completely.

There was a small knock on the door before Yukina poked her head in. "I'm just letting you know that breakfast is ready. Don't rush though, there's plenty for everyone." She closed the door once they both nodded.

Hiei placed Kurama on the temporary bed and he and Yusuke changed the cover on the futon. Once that was done they moved Kurama over to the clean futon. Seeing the brush in Hiei's hand Yusuke realized Hiei must have grabbed it on the way out the bathroom.

Yusuke sat next to Kurama and started to sit him up. Hiei looked at Yusuke questionably, "What are you doing detective?"

"Go ahead; you can brush his hair unless you plan on walking around all day with that death grip on the brush." Yusuke nodded to Hiei's hand that held the brush. With a "Hn" Hiei sat behind Kurama to brush his hair.

**XXXX**

Kuwabara looked at Yukina as she stared at her food. There was something obviously on her mind because she never was so quiet at meal time nor did she ever not eat. "Yukina, is everything okay?"

Her husband's gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Kazuma, was there something you needed? More rice perhaps?"

Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke and Hiei's empty seats before focusing back on Yukina. "I was just making sure you're alright. I know you're worried about Kurama but Yusuke and Hiei are taking good care of him."

Yukina smiled at him, "I'm alright Darling. I was just thinking how much better things would be if Kurama would just wake up. Even if he was unable to do much on his own we could all breath better knowing that he was awake."

Yusuke came in then followed by Hiei. They both sat down at the table and Yusuke started to eat. "How is Kurama?" Keiko asked looking to Yusuke who was stuffing his face.

Yusuke started to talk with a mouth full of food, "Hiss dufing muf batter. Guf calar." Keiko rolled her eyes as Yusuke swallowed and took a sip of tea.

"He's doing much better. His color is returning too." Yusuke looked at Hiei who was just staring at his plate in deep thought.

**XXXX**

That afternoon Yukina and Keiko were making lunch and Hiei had gone outside for some fresh air. Hiei hadn't said a word since coming out of Kurama's room this morning and he had barely touched his food. Not wanting him to run off they left him alone to train on his own.

As lunch drew near Yusuke went out to see if Hiei planned on joining them. When he got out front he was surprised to see Shiori standing in front of Hiei and the two of them talking.

"Oh Hiei, that's wonderful news. I'm so glad that Shuichi is feeling better. Hopefully soon he'll wake up so we can see him smile again." Shiori's smile lit up her face.

Shiori turned towards the temple so she didn't see the pained expression on Hiei's face as she talked about Kurama's recovery. Yusuke did see it and he wondered why it was there. Shiori saw Yusuke and smiled at him. "Hiei tells me that Shuichi is doing better today. I brought some clothes for him as well as some pajamas."

Yusuke took the bag Shiori held out that had the clothes in it. "Did Hiei also tell you he bathed Shuichi this morning? He even brushed his hair and made him a clean bed." Shiori grinned up at Yusuke, "Well no wonder Shuichi is doing better. With all of you taking such good care of him he should recover quickly."

As they disappeared into the temple Hiei didn't miss the grin on Yusuke's face. Hiei huffed and went back to training as the others visited with Shiori. He didn't want to tell Shiori how they couldn't say for sure if Kurama would wake up.

In his present state he is unable to become Yoko Kurama so they have no way of healing the Yoko. They decided that they should do everything they could to make sure Shuichi woke up. So far it's working and Kurama is much better than before.

Shiori went into her sons' room and looked around. She could see that the room had been cleaned up since she was last there. Looking to her son she was relieved at how healthy he looked now. She could feel the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. She was just so happy that he was doing better.

Hiei landed outside the window to Kurama's room. He was hoping that he could see Kurama alone before his human mother got there. He could easily feel Shiori's energy as he peeked into the room. The light coming in the window was enough to see around the room.

Though he could see that Kurama's condition hadn't changed he fought the urge to enter the room to check his energy. Seeing the slight shake of Shiori's shoulders had Hiei flying into the room to see what was wrong. He could smell the tears that the human woman cried and he wondered if maybe he was mistaken about Kurama looking the same.

Without even thinking what he was doing Hiei yanked the ward off the jagan and let the eye open into Kurama's mind. Shiori gasped when Hiei suddenly appeared next to her; it quickly became a scream when she saw the jagan open and focus on her son.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Keiko came running when they heard Shiori scream. They feared that a demon got passed the wards and got to Kurama. They all came to a halt at the doorway when they saw Hiei standing over Kurama with the purple grow of the jagan emanating around his face and Shiori's terrified look as she backed away from him.

Kuwabara reacted first reaching for Shiori, "Come on Shiori, it's not safe here." He took her hand and pulled her back out of the room. She started to struggle when she lost sight of Kurama. "Get me go! I have to get back to Shuichi!" When it was apparent that Kuwabara was not going to let go she screamed out, "SHUUICHI!"

Inside the room Yusuke was the only one who could get to Hiei without feeling the effects of the jagan. When he looked at Hiei's face it was apparent what he was trying to do. "Hiei, can you hear me? You have to stop this!"

"You'll break his mind Hiei! You'll both be lost forever! Is that what you want Hiei? Do you never want to see him again?" Yusuke was yelling at this point hoping that Hiei would hear him. It seemed to be working. He could feel the jagan losing its hold.

Fearing that he wasn't going to get through to him Yusuke prepared to find a way to knock him out even if that meant firing his spirit gun at Hiei. "PLEASE HIEI, STOP THIS!" Yukina's voice echoed through the room as she threw herself at him. Yusuke watched as they both tumbled to the floor.

As soon as Hiei became aware of his surroundings he looked at his sister in his arms. Feeling the jagan finished closing Hiei carefully moved to replace the ward. Yukina's sobs were the only noise you could hear. Hiei looked at Yusuke wondering what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the wait but I've been working extras hours lately so I could have a couple days off. I had my wisdom teeth removed and I'm still not fully recovered yet but I decided to try and get this chapter out for you.

I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. They are still not as long as I'd like them but I'm working on that. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

Hiei couldn't believe that he actually turned his jagan on Kurama. Even worse, he knew that Shiori had seen everything. He had vaguely heard her scream but once the jagan was open and focused on Kurama he had to see if he could feel his presence. When Yusuke called to him he almost lost concentration.

Then he had felt it the slight brush of Kurama's presence. It was faint but it was there. That was when Yukina slammed into him knocking them both to the ground. He was startled to realize that everyone was around watching him.

He looked to Yusuke hoping to figure out why everyone was there. Then he heard Shiori calling out for Kurama in a panicked, frantic voice. Yusuke didn't say anything, he helped Yukina stand then they all left him alone with Kurama.

Hiei stood there for about ten minutes before escaping out the window. He called out for Yukina without making a sound and his call was answered. She joined him out in the back garden of the temple. "Are you alright Hiei?" Yukina gentle touched his arm.

Ignoring her question he couldn't look at her as he asked one of his own, "How is Shiori?" Yukina stepped closer to Hiei. "Shiori will be fine; though we're trying to figure out what to tell her. Yusuke has wanted to tell her the truth since Kurama was injured but we all hoped that Kurama would wake up."

"Tell her the truth; there is no reason to keep the secret any longer. Kurama is doing better but that does not mean he will awaken. Yoko, from what we can tell, was the one who was injured the worst. We should all be glad that he has lasted this long." Hiei clenched his hands into fists as the pain of possibly losing Kurama started to come back.

"I'm heading back to Makai. I have to at least check back in with Mukuro. I should be gone only a couple of days. If anything changes with Kurama…" Hiei paused, his mind immediately thinking about losing Kurama. "Just contact me somehow. Send Yusuke if you have to, just…"

As Hiei's voice trailed off Yukina nodded understanding what Hiei meant. As much as she didn't want him to leave she knew that Hiei had other responsibilities to take care of.

When Yukina went back into the temple all eyes fell on her. Yusuke and Kuwabara knew Hiei had left before she could say it. Knowing this she looked at Shiori. "Hiei has left. He went back… home." She wasn't sure how to continue.

Hiei told her to tell Shiori the truth but it wasn't her lie to tell. Looking at her friends she knew it was none of their lie to tell. Maybe the best way would be to explain exactly where Hiei went to. Maybe they could slowly work up to telling Shiori about her son. Yukina looked to her friends for some help. Luckily they caught the hint she was trying to send them and they all moved as one to get more relaxed. It was going to be a long day.

Yusuke sat closest to Shiori so he started to explain things first. "Shiori, I'm sure you're concerned about what happened with Hiei and your son. Please if you can give us a chance to explain maybe we can help calm some of your fears." Yusuke looked around at his friends wondering if they had anything they wanted to say.

Shiori looked to Yukina, "Where did Hiei go?" Yukina looked straight at Shiori and told her the truth, "Hiei went back to Makai."

"Makai? As in de… demons?" Shiori asked shocked. Yusuke brushed against Shiori's arm so she'd look to him. "Yes Shiori, Hiei is a demon. I too am a demon." Keiko tried to reach for Shiori hoping to help explain. Nervously Shiori stood and backed away from them, "Then all of you are the reason for my son being injured. Having been hurt by demons would be the only reason you all had for not bringing him to a hospital like I wanted."

Kuwabara stood but made no move towards her, "Shiori please listen. I am human and married a demon. Ku… Shuuichi has wanted to explain everything to you for a long time now but hasn't been able to for fear of your safety. Please believe us. By you not knowing any of this has kept you safe."

Shocked yet concerned for her son, Shiori had many questions she wanted to ask. Most were about her son though she wanted him to explain it all to her not his… friends. "How much can you tell me about? I'd like to talk with my son but…" Her voice trailed off looking towards the room he was in.

Hiei walked into Alaric and was immediately approached by a guard. "Lord Hiei, Lord Yomi showed up looking for you. He said it was urgent that he spoke with you." Hiei stopped, "Where is he now?" The guard seemed surprised that Hiei was interested in meeting with Lord Yomi. "He went back to Gandura about four hours ago."

Hiei didn't waste any time running out the door towards Gandura. He was curious as to what Yomi was up to by coming all the way to Alaric. He should have known that Hiei wasn't there. Running as fast as he could, Hiei made it to Gandura in an hour and a half. Without stopping he flew through the front entrance and followed Yomi's energy to a room down the west hall.

He didn't even knock just broke down the door. Yomi sat at the head of a conference table with twelve other demons sitting around him. At the sudden intrusion one of the demons stood, "How dare you enter without permission!" Hiei ignored the demon and headed straight for Yomi. "Why did you come to see me?"

Yomi calmed the advisor down and turned his full attention to Hiei. "I believe I have a way to alter Kurama's energy enough to allow him to turn into his Yoko form." Yomi held up his hand before Hiei could say anything. "My theory has not been tested nor proven affective. Kurama would end up being the test subject for the project. If you are willing to risk it I will try the altercation; if you decline then there is nothing else I can do for you."

Hiei was torn; he wanted to save Kurama but to allow his fox to be a test subject? He wasn't sure if he could do that; especially since it was Yomi who figured out the way to do it. "How would you alter his energy? Yusuke, Yukina and I have been feeding him our energy for two months now and we've only succeed in stabilizing his energy but just barely. How do you think you can help?"

"Shuuichi is a demon? That's impossible; I gave birth to him and raised him. I would know if he was not human. Shuuichi is most definitely human." Shiori whispered still in shock at what she was told. Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara took turns explaining the three worlds and how they played spirit detective to save the world. They explained Hiei current work and why he had to leave. Finally they had told her about her son.

"He was born as a human but there was a demon already inside of him. That is why he cannot wake up right now. The demon that is inside of him is wounded as badly as he was and we are unable to heal his wounds. If we could Kur… Shuuichi would wake up and everything would be okay." Yusuke explained.

"We all want him to wake up. He's our friend and we hate to see him like this. If there was anything we could do for him we would. In fact, I'm sure Hiei is in Makai trying to figure out a way to help Kurama too. I'm sure as soon as he figures something out he'll be right back here to try it so Kurama will wake up." Kuwabara said. Though he always had his doubts about Hiei, he knew the fire demon cared for Kurama, even if it was just a little bit.

Deciding to give Shiori some time to think about what tell told her they all started to do their own thing. Yukina went to make everyone some more tea, Keiko went with her to get snacks. Kuwabara went out front to give her space and Yusuke went to check on Kurama.

Shiori sat there thinking about how her son always seemed much smarter than the other kids his age. She always assumed that she had a very special son and was just happy to be with him. When he was in middle school and started missing some classes, she was concerned at first. When she realized that all his school work was still getting completed and he grades didn't falter she didn't ask where he was or what he was doing.

Then he started high school and missed more class but his grades didn't reflect that so she still didn't ask him about it. Now, however, after hearing about what her son had been doing she wished she did ask the questions that burned in her heart. Now there was a chance that she may never be able to speak to her son again and she wished that there was something she could do.

Standing up from the couch she decided that she would spend as much time with her son as she could. Even though he didn't know she was beside him or knew the truth she could still try to bring him comfort. As she entered the room she saw Yusuke leaning over Kurama with his hands on his chest. He seemed to be in deep concentration so she stayed by the door and watched. She saw that Kurama looked much more relaxed then he did earlier.

After several minutes Yusuke moved putting his hands in his lap and taking a deep breath. She could see Kurama's face more clearly now and could tell that he was in a more restful sleep than before. Knowing that Yusuke had helped him somehow she went to sit by him. "Thank you. I'm not sure what you did but I can tell that he is resting much better now so thank you." Shiori smiled at Yusuke.

Not wanting her to be frightened by what she saw Yusuke explained what he was doing. "Every few hours me, Kuwabara and Yukina take turns feeding our spirit and demonic energy into him. When he comes around Hiei even helps too. So far we've been able to stabilize him but we can't do much else without knowing how it affects him or Yoko.

Before Shiori could respond Yusuke jumped up and ran from the room. Fearing something was wrong Shiori stayed where she did not want to be in the way. She could hear many different voices but was not able to pick up on what was being said. So she waited hoping that whoever showed up was on their side.

Yusuke hoped that Shiori would stay behind as he ran from the room. When he realized that she was going to stay with Kurama he was relieved. He felt Hiei's energy as he came through the portal but what made him come running was who else he felt with Hiei. Yomi waved to the others as they all came running to the forest where the portal was.

"Hiei, what is Yomi doing here? I don't think this is the best time; Shiori is with Kurama. Maybe this can wait till at least tomorrow since she only just found out about Kurama." Yusuke was hoping to stall them. "Why wait detective? If his human mother knows the truth then there is no reason to make her wait any longer." Hiei stared at Yusuke knowing he caught his attention.

"What are you talking about Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Yomi knows of a way to alter Kurama's energy so he can become Yoko. If we succeed then Yukina can heal him and Kurama will wake up. We do not have time to test it out on someone else first though since Kurama has been injured for so long." Hiei nodded to Yomi who seemed ever so confident.

They made their way back to the temple. Yukina walked ahead of the others, "Let me go speak with Shiori before we do this. Besides I don't think she should be in the same room when Shuuichi turns into Yoko." The others nodded understanding what she meant. Since they were unsure of Yoko's condition there was no certainty of what shape he's be in. That is something no mother should see.

Yukina spoke with Shiori and they came out of the room about ten minutes later. Keiko helped Yukina get her settled on the couch and let her watch as Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yomi entered Kurama's room and the door close. "Don't worry Shiori they are going to help Shuuichi get the jump start he needs to wake up. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Yukina calmly smiled. Shiori noticed how relaxed the two girls were and knew that they fully trusted the men who were helping her son.

"Yes Yukina it would be wonderful for Shuuichi to wake up. There is much I'd like to ask him about and I would also love to give him a hug." Shiori relaxed against the couch and prayed that they could wake her precious boy up.


End file.
